Baby It's You
by wormsintheskywithdiamonds
Summary: Katherine Wells, gorgeous but mysterious and lonely girl had the chance of every Beatles girl fans would ever dream. Befriending the Beatles themselves. Although she met them through serendipity (as what you call it) she was shocked to realize that fate brought them together to be friends and the cute Beatle would fall for her. Problem is, would she like him back?
1. Chapter 1

A famous and hip band, The Beatles, who well known for their formal get-ups and mop top hairstyles visited a small old town called Yorkside (fictional town), population 2100 for their regular concert tour. They were due to play to a famous concert hall and as expected many people came to see the four popular members of the Beatles. The boys were singing and playing on a revolving stage, much to the advantage of the teeming audience.

After the concert, they headed to the back exit where the road manager of the group, was waiting for them. As he was talking, John Lennon trailed his eyes towards the whole place and just outside the street he saw the prettiest girl he ever saw in her twenties. He whistled.

"What?" Ringo Starr nudged him.

"Look at that pretty chick," John winked at him. "Let's go to her before she disappears,"

Leaving the others without them noticing, they were about to approach her when a girl of twelve years, materialized before them.

"Where had she come—" John started to bellow but Ringo shot him a warning look.

"Hello there, little girl," Ringo bent down at her. "Uhm, uh what's your name?" he was about to say, "what do you want?" but decided that was rude.

"Oh, hello," she said faintly and looking up at them as if they were a great wonder before her very eyes. "I was wondering if…. You could sign my new album…?" she held up her LP which was the new album the lads released recently.

"Julia!" the girl who had attracted John and Ringo approached the teenager and blushing when the boys stared at her intently. "I'm so sorry if she's bothering you,"

"Oh, that's alright, love." John said casually, winking at her. "I never disappoint a dedicated fan, you know," he took Julia's LP and signed it with a flourish. Ringo did the same and handing it back to her, squealing with delight.

"By the way, my name's John Lennon, in case you haven't knew me yet," he held out his hand for her to shake it. He winked at her.

"And me name is Ringo Starr," he pushed John out of the way and held the girl's hand and kissed it. John glared at him while Ringo gloated.

"Er, my name's Katherine Wells, and this is my sister, Julia," she smiled at them bashfully.

"John! Ringo! Come back here, we're going now!" their road manager was glaring at them, signaling for them to get inside.

"Oops, we've got to go now, Katherine. See you soon, perhaps," he winked at her and ran away. Ringo waved at them both and soon they were back inside the building. Back inside, they were gathered once again, this time the back door closed.

"Listen lads. I know badly that you want a vacation," their road manager began.

"You bet, we do. I haven't got a decent rest since February," John yawned.

"Your manager has granted permission to let you have one, here since there's going to be a delay in your next one."

The boys all looked at with delight and cheered.

"So supposedly, you four will all be staying here in Yorkside for two weeks with Lucy, you PA. And mind you, even if you're on a holiday, this Friday you're expected to have a press con in a nearby convention hall." The boys nodded. "Also, by the end of your second week here you all here then travel to Australia for the last leg of your tour. In the meantime, enjoy your vacation here alright? There's a nearby beach here, I suggest you visit it and try to relax and unwind. And boys, this is very important, don't create any trouble in your stay here. The last thing I want to hear is that you created mayhem. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Paul snapped his fingers. "But what will you be doing?"

The road manager blinked. "Having a vacation too of course. I decided to go to London to visit my family."


	2. Chapter 2

A day after their concert, the boys were thinking on how they would spend their first day of vacation. In a flash of brilliance, John suggested to them to wander around the town. They didn't expect, however that even in a sleepy like Yorkside, once their feet touched the bricked asphalt road of Yorkside, a mob of hyper and half-crazed fans of theirs materialized out of thin air, waving their arms and banners and shrieking incoherently and started toward them.

John took all these in one panic-stricken look and hollered, "Run!" Like a freight train, they took off and the girls began chasing them and begging them to come back. At about a fifty meter distance from their starting point, George stumbled on a crack from the pavement. Ringo, who was behind him on hot pursuit, was taken aback on George's fall and fell heavily on top of the George's back. Nevertheless, they were saved by Paul, who yanked their arms. The two stood up and sprinted away like a roadrunner. However, it was unfortunate that when they turn up an alley and when their leader pointed to the other side blindly, their baby faced member failed to see this and went the opposite way w/o thinking where he was going. As fortune would have it, a girl who just came out of a coffee shop, carrying a large cold coffee, walked into the sidewalk where the baby faced dimwit is heading. Unfortunately, the stream of fan girls noticed him and ran swiftly towards him. Only a meter away from him, he looked back, his face full of fear while the girls were screeching with joy (as he was generally, the girls' favorite) and as their arms started to swarm over him, he turned up a corner and rammed face first to the girl. Coffee was hurtling into their ribs, wetting and messing both of their shirts. The impact was so sudden and forceful the girl almost fell backward but the bassist caught her before she did. "What the heck—" She started to bellow, but was smothered by the suit fabric of the boy since he wrapped his right arm around her, then snatched her up to attempt to save her and sprinted away from the obsessed fan girls. (This only happened in three seconds flat.) As they were running, the surprised girl writhed and squirmed and even tried to bite his arm but all of these were useless. She began screaming and shrilling furiously at him, but her voice was drowned out by the girls who were still chasing him. Ignoring the girl, he wondered vaguely why he lost his mates on the way…

And speaking of his mates, the trio was hiding behind a large garbage bin in a dark alley panting and wiping their sweat and groaning loudly. The poor drummer was hyperventilating.

"Hey, where's Paul?" asked John, squinting around the place.

"Thought he was w/ you, all along," George, a tall lanky boy with brunette hair looked bewildered as he craned his neck to look for their missing member.

"No, he wasn't, I thought he was with you!"

The drummer took a deep breath and manages to croak, "I'd reckon I saw him went the other way when we passed that alley…"

"Dang you, Ringo!" Their leader smacked him in the back which caused him to cough uncontrollably. "Now we lost Paul into the dark alleys of this strange town of Yorkside! How we'll we ever go to the hotel without getting lost?!"

"Calm down, you clot." The tall boy chided him. "There's always a cab to lead us the way in case you forgot,"

"But what about Paul? he could get lost!"

"Don't worry, John boy." Assured the lanky boy, patting his friend's back warily. "He'll get around, eventually. And even if he won't, the fan girls will. Why, I'll bet they're willing to sell their souls just to make a rescue mission for him,"

John blanched in horror. "Oh no! I forgot! We weren't get to any trouble here! This might be our last holiday! We're doomed!"

Meanwhile, the damsel in distress and the lost Beatle, Paul, got separated from the overjoyed fan girlings when Paul took an unexpected turn to an old and abandoned building and right then and there he dropped the girl, rather ungracefully. Instantly, she whacked his head at the side.

"Ow! What's that for?" He howled in pain.

"THAT WAS REALLY INAPPROPIATE!" she thundered in outrage. "LOOK WHAT YOU DONE, YOU MISERABLE MORON! YOU LOST ME MY COFFEE, RUINED MY NEW SHIRT AND BANGED YOUR NOGGIN' INTO MINE AND PICKED ME UP LIKE AN OLD RAG DOLL!"

Paul backed away, cautiously. "Don't say that, love" He rubbed the side of his head gingerly. "I'm a mess too and I got clouted for that."

"well you deserve that you meddling fool," she retorted, pointing a finger in front of his face viciously.

He stared at her hard. The girl had a long and very light hair that it's almost white and sea colored eyes. Her rosy face was scattered with freckles. "really, love. I'm really, really, really sorry for all of that." He said oddly.

She rolled her eyes, still angry. "What kind of jerk are you?" she asked sarcastically. "Well, who are you by the way?!"

Paul looked at her incredulously. This girl might be living under a rock. Their band and their names were getting to be household names. "Mademoiselle, I'm Paul McCartney." He bowed gracefully before her. "Pleased to meet you under such circumstances,"

"Yeah right… as if," she snorted.

Paul straightened up, quite annoyed. "You don't believe me, do you?" He peered out at the remains of a dusty broken window. "C'mon. Let's go out and you'll see me more clearly," he grabbed her arm and stepping warily outside. Then he turned to face her.. The realization hit her hard like a speeding truck. She gaped at him, suddenly feling self-conscious and giddy.

"Oh… uhm… It really is you,'' she mumbled, downright humiliated. "Sorry, I didn't believe you right away,". She shouldn't let out a terrible fuss so quickly! This lad might think of her as an unattractive boiling pot! "Look, I should be the one to apologize. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you—"

"And burst my eardrums. Forget it. You have the right to get angry, love. It's my entire fault actually. I'm sorry," Paul grinned ruefully.

Slowly, she felt her anger fades away slightly and tried to grin back. She wanted to brush her hair on her fingers (Her hair must have look road kill now) and tried to look cool and collected in Paul's eyes. Even if he darn well made a catastrophe in their first meeting, she wanted to look presentable despite the fact that both of their clean white shirts are now in russet.

"Oh, uhm… after a careful consideration, I forgive you," she stammered.

Paul smiled a peace offering. "What's your name by the way?"

"Katherine Wells," she answered.


	3. Chapter 3

"So I've noticed you're fan club are gone now," she remarked, wanting to change the subject.

He looked around wildly for a second then breathed a sigh of relief. "thanks heavens… Can you imagine, love what is it like being mobbed by half demented mademoiselles, grabbing locks of your hair, your clothes being ripped and yanking your neck and arms like a tug of war plus loud voices shrieking mumbo jumbos in your ears? And worse, fainting in front of you? No, love, I won't have any of that anymore. I've learned my lesson,"

"Surely, it couldn't be that bad…." Katherine looked skeptically at him. She remembered vaguely what she saw on TV about the fan girls' hysteria for their idols, the Beatles.

"There are even worse cases, love," he shuddered then winked captivatingly at her.

"Uh-huh. Well, since you know whos are already out of sight, I er— have to go," Katherine turned to walk but stopped abruptly.

"My…" her voice trailed off as she looked down, her white shirt hopelessly stained with coffee.

"Oh… well, not to worry, love," he unbuttoned his dark jacket and took it off and handed to her. The stain on his jacket wasn't visible but his shirt, was hopelessly tainted too. He took it off too, revealing his V-necked white tee shirt.

"There…. You can button it up, love… should be thankful today's chilly…. If I didn't wear my tee-shirt…"

"Oh, uhm, Thanks," Shyly, She looked at him as he tucked his tie inside his pocket and folded neatly his shirt and draped over his right arm. Then her eyes travelled upward to his face and can't help notice how long his dark eyelashes and how it was framed with his perfectly arched brow and how long and pointed his nose is. She felt her spine tingle now that she's wearing his jacket which was three sizes too big for her. The sleeves fell past her fingers.

"Wait! I know I made a catastrophe to you and I'm sorry again if I'm bothering you again, I promise I won't again, but can you help me find my way back to our hotel we're staying at? I'm pretty lost now and I'd really appreciate it if you will. The hotel's called Holiday Inn." He added hastily.

Katherine gave him a quivering shy smile. "I er… don't mind at all,"

"thanks!," Paul said. He held out his left arm to her. She grinned shakily, and slipped self-consciously her arm and held his upper arm tight, feeling she could faint.

They walked in silence, each one thought about the other. They turned up a corner that led them to another road to cross when her eyes bore to the other street side, where the familiar looking fan girls who were chasing Paul earlier were milling around a diner, apparently tired and weary from the running and shouting they did and while some are craning their neck everywhere and surveyed their eyes around expecting maybe one of the Beatles to turn up.

"Don't look now, but you're fan clubs and probably girl suitors are there," she pointed to where they were stationed. Distractedly, he turned and fear shot up to his body and yelped as if he had seen flesh eating piranhas about to finish him off.

"Quick! Hail a cab or something before they see us!" wildly; he held his head down, scared to look up. "I'm tired of this mad chase I'm caught up with,"

The now calm and collected Katherine hailed a cab in a matter of seconds. Uncharacteristically, Paul scrambled wildly to get inside as if he was being chased by hungry lions, his gentleman ways forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile at room 17 in Holiday inn, there the three Beatles were staying, worried-sick of their lost member.

"Where could he be?" John Lennon paced the room like a worried father. "It's been hours since we lost him!"

"probably he's been abducted by those girls and held him for a ransom," George Harrison predicted gloomily.

Ringo Starr entered the living room and sat on the couch glumly.

The door opened and all of them were expecting it was Paul. But it was only Lucy, their PA, a girl in her middle twenties with alabaster skin and flaming red hair, who they called in and informed her about Paul's disappearance.

"I've already notified the cops about Paul's disappearance," she reported. "But they said to call later since it haven't been 24 hours since he's lost,"

John took off his glasses and wiped it. "Oh noooo…" he moaned. "We're in deep trouble,"

"Who could've expected this to happen?" George mused.

"Well this is your fault, Lennon," Ringo accused, pointing vehemently his index finger at John. "You've thought up that daft idea to stroll around the town to have a good time and we lost Paul. If it wasn't your fault, we'd still have him now,"

"Me? Why me?" John shouted. "It's your fault too why you didn't told us where he was going,"

"If you must know, I was having a hard time running, trying to catch up with you and let alone talking," Ringo snapped. "It's very bad for my condition running around,"

"Well, whatever!" John responded angrily. "Now we're all in trouble with our managers! If they found out that Paul's disappeared, we'll be cooked!"

"Says the one who puts us in all of this," Ringo muttered disgustedly.

"Hey, it's not all my fault you know," John said defensively. "It's also your fault too,"

"I hate to say this, but it is really your fault, John." George spoke up, exasperated by his elder band mates' squabbling. "You insisted us to go walk around the town even if we're not keen on being seen,"

"Not now, you bloke," John groaned, calming down and seated himself gingerly on a wooden chair. "I can't take all your blames now…. Maybe if we wore a disguise…"

"Speaking of disguises," George pointed to John's eyeglasses, "Maybe you should have thought of that earlier! Maybe wearing eyeglasses would help?" his calm voice hinted a scorn behind.

"You perfectly darn well know I don't wear this thing when we're in public. I left my glasses here, you know! Perhaps I would get a little sympathy for being blind running around earlier?"

"Too bad you don't deserve any of it," Ringo murmured under his breath but loud enough for John to hear. Before the leader could throw a fit, they all heard muffled footsteps on the corridor heading to their room. Without a word, Lucy opened their door, stepped outside and—

"Paul!" Lucy cried, hugging the lost Beatle tightly. "We've been worried sick!" Instantly, Ringo and George scurried hurriedly towards Lucy.

"Thanks goodness you're here already… We're going to have a search and rescue mission for you!" They pounced him happily.

He widened his eyes in surprise and laughed. "What are you talking about? I've only been gone for hours,"

"EXACTLY!" The three of them chorused and Lucy added in a no-nonsense voice, "Paul, you're not just any ordinary person. You can't just go on wandering by yourself in public places! Anything could happen to you… " Paul looked down sheepishly. There was an awkward silence.

"What the devil happened to you, my friend?" George asked, pointing to Paul's tee shirt, then to his stained shirt. Paul quickly explained what happened to him on the way. A looming figure behind him emerged towards their door, surveying the situation happening.

"McCartney! Good to see you still in one piece," John pushed his way and gave his friend a bear hug.

"Sure thing, Lennon. Big shot. Thanks anyway for letting me get lost and being mobbed by girls. Good thing, I've got some girl to help me,"

"Some girl, huh? I see you met a girl. Didn't took you long to find one, huh?" He clucked morosely.

"I didn't find her John. She _found _me." Paul said.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm glad she helped you."

"hey, who's this pretty girl you're with?" Ringo queried, pointing to a girl who was cowering behind Paul.

"Oh," Paul turned around and wheeled her in front of him. "She's Katherine Wells—." He patted her shoulders and grinned at her. She waved uncertainly in greeting feeling nervous and fidgety that she was surrounded by them. However when she, John and Ringo recognize each other they gasped and exclaimed at the same time:

KATHERINE: "Hey! Aren't' you guys at the concert? You—"  
JOHN: "Hey there, beautiful, nice to see you again,"  
RINGO: "What a great surprise! Hello again, Katherine,"

Paul looked surprise. "You know her?"

"Sorta," Ringo replied.

"Well chaps, she's the one, who _saved m_e _,_" Paul said pointedly.

"Fascinating, Paul," John snorted. "We also met her after our concert, _the girl we Ringo told you about when we're returning to our hotel,_" he couldn't help feel annoyed that she was wearing Paul's jacket.

"Thank you princess," Ringo took her hand and kissed it. "You have saved our chap here in distress," This made Lucy and George to guffaw.

"Her name's Katherine not princess," Paul winked at her.

George smiled at her. "Lovely meeting you, Katherine. I'm George, by the way," he shook her hand. "I've got an idea. How about coming with us to eat lunch, eh?"

The others agreed, not before John snorted, "Food again!" and Paul eyeing George suspiciously.

"That would be lovely, but no thanks. I really got to go."

she started to go but John grabbed her arm.

"No, wait. Don't go. We haven't finished thanking you yet." He winked at her. "We're going to give you a real treat."

"Er— thanks, but I really got to—"

"D'you has work?"

"Er— no… but…"

"See? There's no reason to hurry to go. You stay for a while dear. Please?"

"You don't have someone waiting for you?" Ringo asked. "Like a boyfriend or what?"

"No, no boyfriend," she glanced quickly at Paul.

"Please _Kathy_, I'm pleading! Look I'm begging," John practically kneeled in front of her. She looked at him oddly. Then her eyes travelled to the rest of the group who also looked hopeful. She locked her eyes at Paul and he blinked at her. She finally relented which made them cheer.

"How about we'll eat a dish or something?" George who loves to eat, suggested.

"Great! I'm starved anyway," Lucy said. "Well since it's Katherine we're going to give a treat, she'll choose where we'll eat."

"Hmmm… I was thinking of eating at Chef Harold's." Katherine mused. "I love their Greek dishes and it's just across the street."

The other's agreed quickly. "Brilliant!" John exclaimed as he checked his wallet. " You lot should know… all our meals are for free since George 'ere will pay up the bundle,"

"I'll let you pay up the bundle if you don't stop," was George's curt reply. "And since you can't afford it all, you'll be the one to wash their dishes overnight,"

"Oh, just ignore them," Lucy whispered to Katherine. "These blokes are always like this," after Paul changed his shirt and Lucy willingly _gave_ her extra blouse to Katherine, They entered the lift and descended to the ground floor. They walked unobtrusively down the main lobby.

"thanks for staying, love," whispered Paul, who was bringing up the rear, to Katherine who was in front of him.

"you're welcome, but please don't do that again. It tickles a lot,"

Ringo nudged John. "isn't she a jewel? She looks more attractive now than yesterday,"

John nodded. "And who else could hog her none other than Paul himself, the girl's magnet!"

"Boy, it's not fair if he's going to butter up all the girls," Ringo agreed.

What are you two talking about?" demanded George. Ringo quickly explained. "Oh, she's beautiful you know," he commented when he noticed Katherine and Paul chatting privately.

"We know that Georgie boy. And I won't allow that Paul could have all the pretty birds for himself!" John said vehemently.

"I know, let's attack them," George suggested. Then they made a fuss between Paul and Katherine. Paul, who was all along smiling was replaced by a dark look towards his band mates. However, Katherine's jitters were now replaced with confidence.


	5. Chapter 5

After they ordered their menus and waited for it, the group was talking earnestly at each other.

"If you ask me," Lucy whispered, "Paul chap 'ere is the cutest of 'em all," she winked at Katherine. They had been gossiping who's better than the other Beatle.

"Oy, I've heard that," John interjected, frowning at the girls. Katherine rolled her eyes and said loud enough for John to hear, "I think the same way too,"

"Bah," John huffed. "Pity you two have bad taste," he stole a quick glance at Paul who was busy talking to Ringo.

Their meals arrived and they started chowing down. Katherine could see various kinds of eating going on. For instance, John Lennon was the last person on earth she expected to be a picky eater. But he was picky. He kept on poking his food with his fork then examined it in every bite and made several comments like "This sure tastes different than the other piece I ate," or "Look there's a black speck on this," he leaned across the table to George and pointed to his meatball.

"So, pick it off," George replied with his mouth full and would probably eat anything even if it is rolled in the mud. John ate the rest of his meal gingerly. George however, inhaled the food he had and wolfed everything down as if he wasn't going to eat again. Paul was eating like a princess. He cuts off his food in little pieces and deposited it methodically to his mouth and chewed for about 20 seconds and gulped. Then he sipped a little of his drink and wiped his mouth with a napkin then repeat the process again. Ringo was making a food sculpture out of his meal and after he finished, he nibbled up piece by piece of his sculpture until it was gone. In a matter of minutes, Katherine could feel her stomach bulging behind her shirt.

"I don't think I can eat another bite," she groans, looking disdainfully at her food. George heard her.

"Can I have it then?"

"Sure! Here…" she handed her plate to him while Paul tittered loudly. "George here will eat anything edible. He's the human hoover."

When dessert came, Katherine realizes that her stomach had reserved a room for it. She devoured the Halva, (nougat of sesame with cacao) and Milopita, (apple pie with cinnamon and powdered sugar). After they had eaten and paid their bill (unexpectedly, John paid all the expenses plus an enormous tip. Katherine looked appreciatively at her companions. "Thank you for all of these, chums. You know, you shouldn't have done this to me…"

"It's alright, princess. We like to treat one dear acquaintance of ours, one time or another." Ringo smiled broadly at her.

Funny she didn't appear to be so star struck now, she thought oddly. She was flattered for their friendliness of course and actually glad spending her time with them. Funny how some things happen so unexpectedly. Once they were outside, John stretched and yawned loudly. "Boy, I'm so full. So what's next?"

"Aren't you worried that someone might notice you?" Katherine looked at him strangely.

"Dear, do you see many people 'round here?" John asked. Katherine travelled her eyes to her surroundings. There were only few cars passing by the road and there were hardly any people strutting around.

"Oh, uh, well, that was really a great sumptuous meal, but I really got to go now." John started to complain but George and Lucy shushed him.

"Are you sure you really have to go now, love?"

"A hundred percent sure."

"well, we'll miss you, princess." Ringo gave her a tight hug and shook her hand.

"T'was nice meeting you, Katherine," George patted her head and her shoulder.

"Thanks a lot for the blouse," the girls both hugged each other. "Welcome and I really love your company." Lucy said.

"Thanks, me too."

"See you around, Kathe-riiine dear," John gave her a great bear hug that almost strangled her. She left them still carrying Paul's jacket.


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed and the boys were bored silly. Of course they can't go to any public places for fear they will be mobbed by people again, learning their lesson well. They tried to write new songs and practice playing their instruments but even then they had too much out of it. One lively and free night while they were watching TV and George pigging out in the kitchen, John suddenly jumped from the couch. "Aha!"

"What?" Paul asked indifferently.

"I know one way to amuse ourselves tonight, lads!"

"What?" Paul repeated.

"Let's go to some club!" John crowed.

"How? We can't go out like any ordinary people. We'll be mobbed!" George said, emerging from the kitchen.

"I've got it all work out. Lucy won't check out on us since I told her we're resting early tonight. And I've noticed that the emergency exit is near our room and it leads outside, at the back of the building. And with my brilliant mind, I'd made a reservation on some cab here to take us to the fabbest club 'round 'ere,"

Ringo chuckled. "You got it all work it out, didn't you?"

"Let's go now while the night is young. Not a moment to lose," After a couple of minutes, the four boys sneaked out of their rooms and slipped quietly to the emergency exit. Tip-toeing quietly, they arrived outside, with John whooping loud, his hair whipping from the cool air of the night.

"Shaddup! Someone'll hear you," Paul looked around fearfully. He was thinking vividly about their earlier incident. Just then they heard a cab slowly making way towards them, its lights directed to their faces. They squinted at the harsh light.

"C'mon! get inside, now!" John hissed and catapulted inside.

"After you, lads!" Ringo made way for Paul and George then went inside.

"The popular and sophisticated club around 'ere," John instructed to the driver. "Extra tip if you can take us there shortly,"

The cab was gone in a matter of seconds, its tires screeching. ****

They arrived at the club with its neon lights blinking brightly. They entered it calmly and to their relief, the club wasn't packed.

"I'd better take off my glasses," John said aloud, taking it off and pocketed them.

"You sure you can see without that thing?" George asked with concern.

"Yeah… but not so much at a nearer perception," John squinted at them. Then he brightened up. "Eat or dance first?"

"Eat, of course! I'm starved!" George raved on.

Each boy separated from each other. Ringo headed to the dance floor. Paul headed to the counter and ordered a root beer. He grinned looking at the boys. John was talking to a sexy lady while George was hogging the snack bar.

"Katherine?!" Paul asked incredulously as he recognized the girl sitting beside him. The blond smiled at him nervously. "So we meet again, oh, famous Paul McCartney,"

"Shh! Not so loud!" Paul hissed at her, grinning. He was elated to see her again. "what brought you here?" the girl asked.

"Just to have fun. We're bored silly. Can't wait for our next concert." Then he added hastily. "I'm actually glad you're here,"

She stared hard at him. "Isn't it wonderful that at all times we get to see each other, it is tonight and at this club? I mean, it's my first time to be here actually. Don't you think we're fated to see each other here?"

Paul nodded. "It is… It's really great," He too was musing about fate. Like the day he met John and the others. Like how he became one of the famous people on earth. Like how his dream to be a musician came true. And especially, he saw Katherine. Again. For the past days, he was thinking of her and now she's here, like a dream.

"Um, Kath—"

"KATHERINE!" Ringo boomed when he saw her and took her hand. Paul glared at him but he was unnoticed. The couple headed to the dancefloor leaving Paul out in the cold and started dancing. It was a fast and upbeat song, but Ringo was dancing pretty close to her. said quite loud enough for her to hear despite the loud music,

" I think Paul really digs you," he said quite loud enough for her to hear despite the loud music.

Katherine was taken aback. "What? Are you sure?"

He nodded briskly. "That's what I think so… okay?"

"Really," it wasn't a question. It was a statement from a stunned girl.

Ringo chuckled good-naturedly. "I don't joke, princess. And anyway, I like you too."

Oh… Um thanks," she blushed.

"Paul's getting' to be kind of a softie, these days. He frequently smiles now! And there was once when John bickered with him, Paul just gave him a dreamy smile and forgave him. And also… he kept on mentioning about you." He winked knowingly at her.

"Good or bad?"

"Good, of course." He paused. "No, I mean, great." He corrected himself.

She smiled at him, grateful of what he said.

George arrives at the scene. "Mind if I cut in?," Winking at her, Ringo steps back and disappeared.

They danced silently until George said, "I feel kind of hungry, now. You want to grab a bite?"

She shrugged and both headed towards the refreshments table. They ate chocolate brownies for a while, surveying the crowd. Just then a breathless John approached them, squinting hard.

"Are you both Katherine and George?" he asked.

"Get on with your glasses, man!" George snorted and John wore his spectacles.

"It's you!" his face lit up like a jack-o-lantern as he recognizes them. "Duh," George punctuated his speech by opening his mouth wide and stuffed his last brownie in it. He munched away happily.

"Eurgh. You're disgusting," John rolled his eyes. He turned to Katherine."Wanna dance or what?" he asked. She felt a little bit tired but she wouldn't dare say no to the one and only John Lennon. She nodded and they both headed to the dance floor leaving George in the dust.

"Good choice, you chose me to dance with you," John snickered. "I'm a great dancer, you know." Just then the song ended and was replaced by a funky and upbeat song. To prove his point, he danced gracefully and was able to lead her well.

"You're great," she complimented when the song ended.

"Told you so," he winked at her. Then he led her back to where George was standing now with Ringo.

"Boy, I'm beat!" John groaned, rubbing his shoulders. "Dancing with some ladies… Now I've become a sensation to the sexy chicks! But I have fun dancing with Katherine 'ere" he looked quite proud of himself.

Ringo chortled mischievously, "You really think you are now hot shot, eh?"

John rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath.

"Ha! I've had enough dancing," John muttered scornfully.

Then Paul appeared, shiny-faced but was beaming radiantly. "Thought I've found you here, you lot… Katherine, want to dance?" he asked when he saw her. Before she can reply, she took a second to look at her companions. John and George nudging each other and Ringo leering at them. She nodded coolly, even though her feet were starting to bother her. But then again just like John, she wouldn't say no to a dance with the one and only Paul McCartney. they both headed to the center of the dance floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Before they could dance though, Paul brushed aside Katherine's hair to her side to keep the flyaway strands. Her wide eyes followed the stroke of his hand and looked at him strangely. Paul didn't notice this. Then they swayed along with the music along with everyone else.

"So are you a…. fan?" he smiled coyly at her.

She grinned guiltily. "Not really, no," his face fell for a millisecond then nod his head understandingly. "But I know your band pretty well."

Paul looked at John (who was eyeing them suspiciously) and said. "John is pretty miffed seeing us now,"

"Oh, why is that so?"

"Well, John's got a big myth out of his head that girls in the entire cosmos are falling in love with what he calls his pretty face. He thinks they all adore him," he shook his head chuckling at the mere thought. "And so, he made some big fuss in scheming up some ways to charm them but, in my own belief, it didn't really work accordingly for him. Then, he suggested me to do his plan and zap! It worked! He regretted it ever since. He was always giving me the green eye as girls were milling around me more than ever. But I'm not boasting you see," he said hastily, seeing the incredulous face of Katherine.

"The others just laugh it off but he took it really seriously. George thought it ruined his ego. Now, he thinks John's insecure. I feel guilty now though…. I give him space for him but some instances are impossible to avoid. He gets jealous at how I easily pick girls up everywhere we go, as he says… but really, he's exaggerating."

"Hmmm… poor John," she said sympathetically.

"but I don't want you to think, love that I'm saying a whole lot of rubbish here. And never, never tell anyone about this," he said severely. They danced more and Katherine was enjoying her moment with Paul. She'd never felt that way quite before she knew him and she was sure she didn't want the feeling to vanish. Since they were dancing closely, she smelled the sweet strong scent of his aftershave and wishing this dance would never end, if only her feet weren't tired.

Then they walked towards where the Beatles are resting, who burst into merriment of applause to them both. Paul hushed them all with only a glare. John jabbed playfully his friend. "First time see you dance like that. So is she the first one, or what?" Katherine looked questioningly at Ringo.

Ringo quickly shook his head. Paul scowled at John (but he still looked very cute, I might add) "She'll be the first and last one. The only one, I might add," he muttered darkly.

"Don't listen to John, Katherine. He doesn't know what he's talking about." George said to her. "If Paul here says it'll be only you, then it's really only you. Always mean what he says, that man."

"What?" she asked, baffled.

"Oh, uhm…" Two red circles appeared in George's bony cheeks. "Nothing. Forget what I said." There was an awkward silence. Katherine checked her watch. "Oh, uhm… I gotta leave you lot, now. You seeit's getting late and I'm tired. I have a big day tomorrow Bye," with a wave of her hand, she dashed to the nearest exit.

"See you again, Katherine," Paul called out sadly.

John whistled. "well, that was fast,"

"Can we go home now?" Paul asked forlornly. "I- I don't think I want to be here another second now that uhm…" he r

"What, home?" John asked incredulously. "The party's just getting' started!"

"She's gone," Paul mourned. "I wonder if I'll see her again?" then a random (haha) girl approached them.

"Hi Paul!" the girl said. Paul thought she looked a bit like Katherine.

"Hullo. You want something?" he asked distractedly, still thinking of Katherine.

"Is it okay that we dance together?" she ventured timidly.

"Er— Sorry. I'm uh… my feet are killing me now," he said bluntly. He was growing impatient now. Why can't everyone leave him alone just this minute? Anywhere he goes, people never failed on pestering him.

"But— I'm the girl your waiting for….your destiny," she spluttered. Paul almost laughed out loud. Desperate fan girls always amuse him but right now he didn't have time for any of this nonsense. But the others sniggered especially John in a rude manner adding a sarcastic comment, "Do you really think you're worthy for Paul?"

"I don't think so, love," Paul told the girl gently. "Maybe we could dance next time, perhaps?" He wished that next time won't happen. Surprisingly, the girl huffed and stomped out. For her benefit she called out, "George is cuter than you, you know!" Paul chortled with delight and shook his head while the others laughed even harder. George's face had become redder.

"There are some instances that fan girls are really bloody irritating," Paul shook his head.

"Boy, George's now the new heartthrob!" John roared in delight. Unfortunately for them, the people in the club heard them and gasped and swerved their heads in their direction. When they recognized them, they began murmuring and muttering and some even went towards their way.

"Oh no! What have you done?" Ringo accused John.

John looked disgusted. "Can't we have some time alone to have fun?"

"We're beginning to attract people. Soon they'll be swarming over us. Let's go while we still have the chance." George said. They dashed out of the club hurriedly and breathed sighs of relief.

"How about going downtown?" John suggested.

Ringo gasped. "At this time of hour?"

John shrugged. "You can never have too much fun,"


	8. Chapter 8

The downtown was beautiful. Shops, restaurants and other establishments were all welcoming with their bright lights and wonderful decorations around them. It made them feel at home instantly and decided to visit a music store. Inside, each boys searched through the track of cabinets of albums and jokingly, John and George pretended to look nonchalant and was able to listen to their band's records without being recognized who they really were. Paul was looking through the vinyl's stack of classic operas when he noticed that across from him was familiar blond girl. He grinned slyly and impulsively, slid back the records and yelled at her. The girl yelped but calmed down when she saw him.

"Paul! For the second time of the evening, we've meet again! So now you believe in fate now, huh?" she winked at him. Paul can't help but be blown away from her confidence. He somehow felt at ease with her as if they had known each other for years.

"Yes, I do now," he snickered. "So what brought you here? Or were you stalking us?" he pretended to frown.

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Nah, I'm not a stalker. Believe me, I always visit this shop every a hard day's night. It somehow makes my troubles of the day disappears,"

"You like music, huh?"

"You said it," she smiled charmingly at him. "Look what I've got," she showed him their latest single. He laughed. "You want me to get that for you?"

"Naw. My sister got loads of you EP," she fell silent. Then almost coyly, she whispered, "You want me to show the other place that really takes away all my problems?"

Paul didn't even felt that he nodded his head, followed Katherine out of the shop leaving his friends behind, walking on the hard pavement and heading to a nearby park full of people then to a seaside where the strong wind was whipping on his face. He only felt that he felt free and alive and Katherine by his side. She grabbed his arm and together they walk down the fine sandy beach where quite a few were hanging out there. Some couples were dating and some bystanders were singing sweet songs with their guitars and others just strolling around. No one dared to swim in the water since it was a rule not to swim after the assigned hours.

"You always come here alone?" Paul asked her as she took off her sandals. "And just had a bad day today?"

She nodded. "I don't want to talk about it." She blinked "I don't come here always. Only when I'm with special people." Then she added hastily. "I mean, you're pretty special. You know a popular guy like you with an ordinary gal like me." She smiled embarrassedly. "We're worlds apart."

"Not really," he answered. "I'm here and you're here. We're side by side together now." Just to add some special effect in their moment together, he put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled bashfully at this.

"So what were you doing in the club?" Paul asked.

"You see, I was just there alone, moping trying to forget my rotten day then…. You came along. You came to me just like a dream," she said softly staring at his babyish face. Then she giggled. "Oops. Do I sound really corny?"

He winked. "Not really. It's excellent you're being honest," she nodded in agreement. "I still have your jacket. Now washed and very clean,"

"Oh yeah? Well, it's yours now." She started to protest but he said firmly but gently, "I want you to have it,"


	9. Chapter 9

The two walked along the shoreline, where the waves crashing their feet. "This is great," Paul commented. Katherine nodded. "How about we go back up and try sitting on the ledges?"

They did and she asked, "So what brought you guys here to Yorkside? I mean I know you had your concert last Sunday but why the long stay."

"Vacation. Reward for us for all our hard work. I'm glad we have a vacation. It's not so easy being famous, you know. It's not all about looking cute on stage. You have to work hard for it," he smiled at her and put his hands inside his pocket. They fell silent as they listened the sounds around them. The crashing of the waves, the birds chirping, the wind whistling in their ears and the sweet music wafting to them like an aroma of a sumptuous meal. It was a cloudless night and the moon was shining down on them.

"Be right back," Paul approached a guitarist and after some conviction he lent him his guitar ( luckily for him the guy was playing left, *fate huh?*) and returned to Katherine.

"I think I've got a song coming up for you, pretty lady," he cleared his throat and strummed the guitar,

"I think I've got a song coming up for you, pretty lady," he cleared his throat.

"There were bells on a hill but I never heard them ringing.

No I never heard them all 'til there was you

There were birds on the sky but I've never saw them winging

No I never saw them at all 'til there was you

Then there was music and wonderful roses

They tell me in sweet, fragrant meadows of dawn and you

There was love all around but I've never heard it singing

No I never heard them at all 'til there was you."

He left a star-struck Katherine who smiled widely and asked for more.

I give her all my love

That's all I do

And if you saw my love

You'd love her too

And I love her

She gives me everything

And tenderly

The kiss my lover brings

She brings to me

And I love her

A love like ours

Could never die

As long as I have you near me

Bright are the stars that shine

Dark is the sky

I know this love of mine

Will never die

And I love her

"wow… a free concert from Paul McCartney himself," she whispered in his ear after he sang his song.

He grinned at her. "Do you feel much lucky now?

She grinned back. "Way much luckier compared to other girls. They had to wait a ridiculously long line and buy expensive tickets to see you guys live. But me? I do need no appointments!" They all laughed loud.

Paul was having the most fun in her company. After they thanked the guitarist, they walked along the pavement silently and slowly made their way back to the shop where Paul was far concerned of his friends' whereabouts while Katherine was the opposite. When they spotted them inside a teashop, she was about to go inside when he tugged her arm gently. "Wait," he had been planning along to ask her this question but haven't go the nerve yet. However, he decided this was the best time to do it.

"Are you free next Monday?"

She blinked. "How come you knew? Besides, are you asking me on a date?"

He nodded. He likes fast people. "Yes, I am and with the Beatles. You know, getting to know each other. And I'm planning to make it perfect before I leave here. So you wanna come?"

She nodded. "I would love too," she grinned. He grinned back. Unexpectedly, the two hugged each other, their smiles growing wider. It was a wonderful feeling to be in each other's arms. It was as if time stood still and the feeling was too heavenly. Then Katherine said, "James, I just want to thank you for the most fun night I'd ever had. If it weren't for you, I would still be a sad sack now. Thanks for dancing with me and hanging out in here," she smiled gratefully at her. He wondered why she knew his real name but then decided she had a sister who was a Beatlemaniac.

"welcome. And thank you too for giving me my most fun night I'd ever had in my stay here. I don't think I'll forget tonight," he whispered in her ear. "So I think I have to go now," she said as they broke away from each other. "Let me ride you a cab first," after a few minutes, Katherine is inside the cab and waving at him saying, "See you soon, Paul!" he waved back. "See you, Katherine!"

"What was that all about?" Ringo asked him while George said, "Where have you been?" when they saw him entering the shop. But John, with a wicked gleam in his eyes said slyly, "Tell us everything. Omit nothing. From the very beginning the moment you disappeared from the store,"

"Later. I'm tired," Paul deadpanned, drank George's tea.


	10. Chapter 10

When they were all settling down in their rooms, getting ready to slumberland. Paul McCartney was the last one to go in their room. The moment he opened the door, the others shouted at his arrival and immediately began to fool around. Ringo and George did a stupid dance, mimicking both Paul and Katherine in their dance earlier at the party. Both were twirling around until eventually they collapsed since they were dizzy and giggled high-pitched they sounded like girls.

"Are you drunk or what?" Paul demanded, annoyed.

This statement was answered by more giggles.

"Don't worry about them," John appeared in the scene, beaming with amusement. "They just got a little bit high…"

"No, we aren't," Ringo said damply, picking himself up from the floor. "So, James. Was that the best night out or vwhat?"

"Yes, it was," Paul's mood changed automatically, replying fondly. "It was the greatest. the dance with her and at the seaside…" a goofy smile appeared in his face. "Wow… I never want it to end,"

"he already lost it," George commented conversationally.

"Nah, he's just in love," John contradicted.

"Who's that her, Paul?" Asked Ringo, knowing the answer.

"Katherine," Paul answered readily.

The dreaminess in his voice made all three giggle but Paul barely noticed it. It was like he was in a trance. He had a faraway look in his eyes and he was beaming radiantly that could have melted the sun.

"…So you inlove with her, or what?" John demanded gently.

"I suppose, I am." He replied slowly. "I really like her."

Impulsively, they began to make silly noises and shoving him.

"Now, our friend entered an uncharted territory," John crowed. "He know felt what it's really like to be in looooove!" he modulated his voice and cackled deeply.

Ringo winced. "So, are you gonna tell her about what you truly feel?"

Paul inhaled a sharp take of breath. "I don't know," he admitted. "But I'll make up my mind and tell her ASAP before we leave Yorkside," he added with determination.

"Well, you only have few days left," George reminded him.

"I know… I'll tell her next Monday… I suppose," he looked doubtful and nervous at the same time.

"Easy to say, hard to do," quipped John. "How are you going to do that, eh?"

"Well, I asked her on a date—"

"Didn't took you long to ask a girl out," John butted in. "Hah! I always knew it's your second nature,"

"— with us and just see the flow of the things…,"

Ringo gave sidelong glances at George. "Well, if ever you're going to tell her, don't be surprised if she doesn't act so shocked about it. We've already told her what you told us,"

"Oh, is that so?" Paul raised his eyebrows. "That's cool. What did you tell her?"

"That you fancy herrr," George replied in a voice that says, 'duh, isn't it obvious?'

"Brilliant. Well, probably I won't have trouble telling her that I just don't like her… it's more than that,"

"Well, good luck, my friend." George said sincerely. " I hate to be a spoiler but… What if she doesn't feel the same, though?"

Paul shrugged sadly. "Well, at least, I told her my feelings toward her. I'm not forcing her to… like me back,"

"Excellent. It's good that you're not desperate to be her man," Ringo patted their baby faced member appreciatively on the back.

"And anyway, who won't like our Paul 'ere?" John cackled in his deep voice. "He's got it all… the boy next door. Looks, charms, talent, not to mention he comes with a big fat wallet. No regrets! I'm only joking," he hooted loudly as he was whacked by a pillow on the back.

"But seriously, though," Paul said, after the ruckus died down. "Even if she won't like me back, I'll just be 'ere, waiting for her," he sounded like as if he was speaking a line from a soap opera.

"You mean, you're wandering all over the world," John jabbed him playfully on the ribs. "We've got loads of tour scheduled for us in the future,"

"You know what I mean, Lennon," Paul chided his elder friend. "Quit on fooling around." He fell silent, then added in a subdued voice. "If she ever will like me back, I want her to like me just the way I am. Not because I'm a star or a what, but just plain ol' Paul McCartney."

"The plain 'ol Paul McCartney is a great person," George said. "It doesn't take a genius to understand him and like him for the way he is, famous or not,"

Paul smiled gratefully at George's compliment. Even if his friends are crazy all the time, but when it chips will fall, they are always in action to help each other out.

"I know you're hoping Kathy will like you back," Ricthie said as if he was reading Paul's mind. "And I've got to tell you, you've got a good chance,"

"Well, whatever happens, I hope Paul's feelings towards Kathy won't be a total waste. And it'll be the good for everyone, especially for themselves." John concluded.

"Yeah, I hope so." Paul yawned and stretched. "Boy, I'm pooped. Tonight took a lot from me," he started to his room. "Let's call it a night, shall we? I'm ready to have some forty winks," on that note, he closed his door.

"yeah, and dream of Katherine tonight!" George called out, winking at the others.

"It's nice for him to be in love mode," Ringo said, staring at Paul's closed door. "Wish he's like that all the time. It's healthy for him,"

With that, they took off, preparing to get to bed and in matter of minutes, they were all sleeping.


	11. Chapter 11

Even if they haven't seen each other after the eventful night, they still communicate with each other after he found her number in the directory. They talked all day long on the telephone that others were now grumbling at him. He knew now that Katherine was an owner some local teashop and it clear to him that she hated being one. She said she wanted to be a photographer, but haven't got the chance to do it. On Sunday, Paul suggested to them that they should pay her a surprise visit. Since the others are fond of her, so off they went with Lucy taking them to the right place. After dropping them, the boys looked around but the place was deserted.

"Did she drop us at the right place?" Ringo asked.

"Of course, dopey. Look at that cute house with a cute sign that declares, Rosewood Teatime," John took off his glasses and hid them away into his jeans pocket.

Paul patted his mop top neatly and squared his shoulders. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go," Before they could move a muscle though, there was a shriek, and when they cocked their heads where the sound came, they realized too late that a crowd of both girls and girls at heart, was running en route in their direction looking absolutely delighted to see them. They wondered where these people had materialized. To the boys' horror, they saw some pass out. Uncharacteristically, the boys panicked and John's voice rang out from the rest of the racket. "Run for your lives!" and made a break to the opposite way from where the crowd came from. Pandemonium broke loose. Paul and Ringo stood frozen, but George was hot on John's tail. They ran only a short way.

"Hold it! Hold everything!" John gasped. "We've got to go back and save Paul and Ringo from the killer mob."

"Who's going to save us?" George cried as they pushed their way from the people who dared to chase them; back to where Paul and Ringo were standing, the crowd attacking them.

"Run, Ringo!" Paul howled, unfrozen at last. They writhed and struggled their way away from the crowd with great difficulty and at last they were free. The four of them sprinted away. But the crowd wasn't ready yet to surrender. Shrieking and screeching unintelligibly, they began a mad chase. The boys reached 250 meters running from their starting point, when they all noticed a pick-up truck, getting ready to go. shoving each other, they all ran to the back of the truck, hitching themselves up. ""After you, Ringo!" John made way for Ringo but their drummer was nowhere in sight. They all gasp. "Oh, no! Where's that stump?" John wailed, scrambling up to join George and Paul.  
"First it was me who got lost and now Ringo!" Paul wailed back. The truck began to drive away, and the trio, panting and out of breath, stared at the crowd who was shrieking for them to get back. Some determined fans still chased them. The three of them swear that Ringo wasn't in sight with the crowd until George wheezed and pointed to the sidewalk on his left, and yards away, they saw a large garbage bin, the top lid tilted, and a hand shot out, waving. The hand belonged to Ringo.

"RINGO!" the three boys bellowed as they saw the hand was still waving vigorously. The last of the determined fans gave up and signaled for them to come back.

"RINGO! We need to save him!" John roared; his eyes wide-eyed and half-mad.

"Yeah, but how?" George panted.

"We'll have to jump!" John howled, trying to stand up but instead, fell backward.

"Shaddup! The driver'll hear you," Paul warned, turning around fearfully. There was a glass in which he could see the driver's seat and he was getting worried that they might be noticed at any moment.

"But we'll have to save Ringo!" John insisted. "Let's jump now before the driver'll see us,"

"On a moving vehicle?" George trembled. "You want me to die?!"

"Come on, Georgie," John prompted. "You don't expect me and Paul to go jump alone, do you?"

"Me?" Paul squeaked. "Who volunteered me for the suicide mission?"

"C'mon! This is for Ringo! We need to get down!" As if on cue, the truck stopped so suddenly they were almost thrown off facedown to the ground of the deserted road. When they heard the driver's door open, they knew they got to act. Hopping down, the boys ran as fast as their legs could carry them heading back to save Ringo. The driver stood watching and bellowing curses at them, accompanied by his companion who watched in amazement at the boys' receding backs.

"Excellent," he whistled. "Those lads should try out for the Olympics,"


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile, halfway from their destination, George almost collapsed to the ground. Paul took this opportunity to slow down and collapsed from exhaustion (literally) in the middle of the deserted road.

"C'mon, lads! We have to keep going!" John puffed, still running.

George snorted, "Count me out!" while Paul whined, "We're tired, Jo-ohn! We can't do it anymore! If I have to run another step, I'd drop down dead!" he pretended to black out.

John skidded to a stop. "Alright, change of plans. We'll have to wait for a car and hitchhike,"

"Yeah, prepare yourselves, lads. We'll have to wait 'til dawn," George said sarcastically, motioning the deserted road.

"I can't believe how this day turned out to be," Paul moaned.

In the distance, they could see a small scooter moving towards them slowly.

"Okay lads! This is it!" John put his thumb out. After three minutes, the scooter stopped beside them. The driver widened her eyes and gaped but John held up his hand in front of her face.

"Later. We'll have to go back to the direction where you came from, alright?" Not waiting for a reply, he climbed behind her back. Paul and George followed and they were a tight fit and Paul who was at the rear had to hold on George tight.

"Not so tight Paul!" George complained. "I can't breathe," As if in a daze, the driver turned around and uh, snailed slowly down the road. Forty five minutes and three almost-fell-off-the-scooter-experience-of-Paul-alo ng-with-George later, they arrived back at the place which held no trace from the surging crowd who ambushed them earlier. They were sweaty and uncool and groggy from exhaustion. The driver blinked at them as if she can't believe they were with her. George thanked her and she whispered something in his ear.

Paul scrambled around to look for Ringo but George put an iron grip on his arm. "Not so fast. You'll have to thank her too. Might as well give her a kiss,"

"Huh, why?"

"C'mon. It's for the poor girl who bothered to help us. She asked for it. Might as well give her a chance, eh? Just on the cheek."

"Why is it had to be always me?" Paul muttered under his breath, approached the girl and gave her a sweet peck on the cheek. The girl almost fainted but saved by John, who gave her a bear hug. When she was gone, and the three approached the front door, George pushed the door but stopped midway.

"What…" his voice faded away

"What is it?" John pushed his way. "Oh, brilliant. Bloody brilliant. It's closed,"

"What?!" Paul squealed. "Closed?!"

"It says in the sign they are closed on Sundays, today is Sunday!"

"We went through all that trouble and this is what we get?! Where's the justice?!" Paul moaned. They saw a figure lumbering towards them.

"RICHARD!" the three of them shouted when they recognized him.

"Where have you've been all this time, my friend?!" John bellowed at the same time with George, "What the devil happened to you?!"

"Cool your jets, bubs," Ringo replied coolly. "I'm alright, you see,"

"Why are you on a garbage bin, eh?" Paul could detect a smell coming from his oldest friend.

He looked at them accusingly. "When we ran towards the truck, the fans grabbed on me and had a hard time yanking their arms off me. Blindly I end up on a garbage bin,"

"And…"

"And then I hid there. For a long time. When I got out, the place was empty. So I walked here 'til I found you."

"Well, news flash to you Ringo. That shop's closed," John jabbed his finger in the direction of the shop.

"Oh, no! What do we do now?"

"Well, I'd reckon we'll have to walk our way to the main road. Come on off it, it's not so far from 'ere. Then we'll ride a cab." Paul suggested. "You've all got some spare change?"

"Aye," John replied. "I always come prepared."

"We have to walk half a mile after all that trouble we had gone through?" George asked faintly.

"Yes. We haven't got much of choice, you know," Paul said.

George stared daggers at him. "Well, this is your entire fault, James McCartney. We wasted our time and not to mention our energy for nothing! Expect me not to show up in the studio tomorrow!"

"Hey, hey, hey. Cool down, Georgie boy. How about we start to walk now rather than spending our evening here?" John said.

"And anyway, who says we're going to the studio? We have an appointment with Katherine tomorrow," Paul shot back.

Then they trudged wearily to the direction of the whereabouts of the main road.


	13. Chapter 13

Monday was what he was waiting for. Paul was all bubbly inside that Katherine was here with him. She even ten times more radiant than the last time they've been together. They were staying in a rest house, playing billiards. When they were finishing up, Ringo motioned for Katherine. "You want a soda?" She nodded and followed him. They sat at the kitchen and drank their beverages. "I noticed Paul here getting closer to you now," he said, gulping his drink. Katherine nodded vigorously. "I know. It's quite… special… in an odd sort of way. I mean I'm not an important person or what. Did I really caught his attention?"

"You're quite right. When he fancies a girl, he'll make a move to get to know her better,"

"So that's really a fact? A hundred percent sure?" asked Katherine, feeling her stomach slowly lurching. "you said ages before that he you know…"

Ringo nodded and winked. Katherine's eyes were getting as big as saucers. Ringo nodded again, his ocean colored eyes, twinkling with delight. "I mean what I said nights before. I asked him again you know and he said—" he dropped his voice low, "—he's getting to fall in love with…." He looked pointedly at her.

"You're kidding," was all she could manage to say. Her heart was beating wildly now she was afraid Ringo would hear it.

"Well, he didn't really say that… what I mean is he's getting there… alright?"

"Oh," Katherine said, dismayed. "Well, what did he _really_ say?"

"He said, that you could be—" then Paul arrived at their place, all smiles that seemed to light up brighter the whole place and looking at Ringo said, "Can I borrow her?"

"Oh, sure, sure," Ringo winked at Paul. " She's all yours," he said subtly. "Thank you!" Paulsaid gratefully and Ringo wiggled his eyebrows to her. "Just one more thing, princess. Keep it as our little secret," Then Paul and Ringo went away, the boy looking quite mystified at her. "What was all that about?"

"Nothing really… it doesn't really concern you,''

"Oh, well then let's go."

"Go?" she stared blankly at him. "Go, where?"

"To a special place," she continued staring at him.

"C'mon. let's not dilly dally. John's waiting for us outside,"

"John?! What's he doing?"

"Why… he'll go with us," After a brief goodbye to the others left behind, Paul dragged her downstairs and went outside at the entrance of the rest house where John who was poised beside Paul's set of wheels and when the moment he saw them he laughed appreciatively and yelled, "I'll serve as your chaperon, mates! But don't worry, I'll be out of your way and just pretend I don't exist."

"Oh, douse it, idiot!" Paul tackled him from behind which made John laughed harder and almost collapsed.

they got in Lucy's set of wheels and drove his borrowed car and flipping on his radio. Out blasted 'Drive my Car' song and all of them were singing loudly along with it. They went to a next town and rolling down their windows, the breeze made them feel ten years younger again. They were driving up to another town where mountains and hills outlined the place all over them. They all saw green pastures and fields full of beautiful looking flowers. Eventually they arrived to a big patch of fields and John shouted gleefully, "Strawberry fields!"

Paul laughed appreciatively. "Surprise, surprise to all of you!" He veered his car to big entrance gate of the farm, with a sign on the front supported with wooden pillars that screamed, STRAWBERRY FIELDS FOREVER. "We used to come here with my once,"

"That sounds like a song," Katherine commented. Paul found the parking lot and parked his car. They all tumbled out of the car, Katherine and John looking expectantly at Paul.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's all pick our favorite berries,"

Eventually, a man assisted them by giving them buckets and they were ready to pick some berries. The farm was a humongous field filled with endless rows of bushes laden with strawberries all plump and big was richly colored in deep dark red the same color of blood. John sprinted to a scraggly looking row of strawberries and picked one. He put it into his mouth, bit it and—

"Mmm… heavenly." He mumbled, closing his eyes to savor the taste. "I love this! The sweetest thing I've ever tasted! I even forgot my last name."

Paul sniggered loudly. " It's Lennon, mate! You know, this farm here has the best tasting strawberries you can ever imagine. When I was little we used to pick bucketsful of it! Anyway, c'mon chaps, let's pick many berries," They all scattered away from each other, picking handfuls of strawberries along the patch to spill in their pails. (or in John's case, to his stomach) Katherine was picking daintily at her side of the bush when a voice from the opposite side said, "How much have you picked?" It was Paul.

"Probably hundreds!" she giggled looking at her bucket which was half full. "I'll eat them after I'm done picking,"

"You want to know why I've brought you two 'ere?" he said.

"Eh?"

"In John's case, he's fond of strawberries. He used to have a strawberry farm back at his hometown and he's getting homesick so I've brought him here to cheer him up,"

"That's very thoughtful of you," she complimented.

"Yeah, and I want to show you my favorite place in the whole world." He winked at her that made her smile.


	14. Chapter 14

When her bucket was full, the man who assisted them earlier carried it to the farm house for her and she wandered aimlessly around the patch. She saw John popped one in his mouth and smiled sheepishly when he saw her.

"You've got five strawberries in your bucket and five hundred in your stomach," she shook her head in wonder. "Get serious. You can't just eat your way through the patch,"

"But they're delicious!" he protested weakly.

"That's John's weakness," Paul called out as he staggered along with his own bucket towards the farm house. "Strawberries get his soft side,"

"Oh, shaddup you!" John retorted and sighed deeply. "alright. I'll pick some."

"I'll help you," Katherine offered.

"Thanks." Together, they picked some strawberries through the patch; every now and then John will pop one in his mouth. Katherine can't help pop one in her mouth too and when she did—

"Oh, wow… this is the best thing I've ever tasted," she drawled, savoring the sweet and rich taste of the fruit. "Mmmm…. Yum!" she picked one again and put it in her mouth.

"Told ya so," John said, popping one in his mouth. When they were done they carried John's bucket to the farmhouse and Paul paid all for three buckets full of strawberries. (he didn't mention to them that they cost more than 30 bucks) Katherine was about to ask what they will do next when John announced, "I want to talk to the owner," and he was lead to the inner office of the farmhouse. He left Katherine and Paul in the dust.

"You want to walk around the farm?" Paul asked her. She nodded and together, they made their way to the field, walking beside each other, their distance a meter away from each other.

"How come you know the way around here?" Katherine probed at him who was looking casually at the patch of bush beside him.

"Lucy showed me the way how to get here. Like I said before, my family used to come here,"

"Oh… thanks for bringing me here. This is a special place," she grinned shyly at him.

He made a motion of his had as if to say 'no problem'. "You know, Katherine," he began, looking down at his feet, his hands tucked nervously in the pocket of his jeans, "I used to go 'ere with my family. That was a long long time ago. The last time I went 'ere I promised myself that I'll come back 'ere again only this time with the people who are really special to me aside from my family,"

he turned to look at him. She could see he was blushing a little. She can't help smile.

"And this is my first visit after I made that promise," he shook his head, smiling. "And I know that I'm with the people who are very special to me," he looked at her smiling shyly.

"How come you didn't bring along Ringo and George?" she asked.

"Naw. They don't want to."

"You know what? We went to you teashop yesterday,"

Katherine's jaw dropped. "What?! But it was—"

"I know, I know." He laughed. "And it was the most interesting thing happened." He told her about the fiasco yesterday which made them all laugh.

"You know what? It's funny how things actually happens and work out," Katherine mused.

"Eh?"

"I mean like I befriend guys like you who are supposedly the most famous people on earth,"

"Maybe it was fate after all that we should be friends… or more than that,"

"What?" she asked baffled.

Paul reddened. "Nothing,"

"No, really… What do you mean?" but Paul refused to talk.

They walked in silence out of the patch towards the farmhouse, passing a line of bush with lovely flowers blooming. Paul stopped to pick some and gave it to her.

"I hope these flowers answer clearly your question," he said. She smiled blissfully. She already knew the answer.


	15. Chapter 15

They dawdled back to the farm house where an impatient John was waiting for them.

"Where have you been dating, you two? I've been standing here for ten minutes! C'mon, let's be off." Paul rolled his eyes at Katherine which made her crack up. They drove back to town with their buckets full of strawberries which Paul told them he'll make a stop first and buy some things inside a store. His companions volunteered to accompany him. However, this idea of Paul was a fatal mistake. The moment he entered the store, a teenage looking girl squinted at him then looked beyond his back and saw John entering too. Without any hesitation she hollered, "It's Paul McCartney and John Lennon! Here! Inside the shop!"

All the heads inside the shop turned towards the direction where the newcomers where standing. For a moment it got so quiet they could hear a pin drop. Then—

"Every one, line up! They'll give us free autographs," excited squeals and shouts fill the room and a crowd of girls started towards them. Katherine watched in horror as several of them fainted and a few cried, wading towards them. John and Paul stood terrified frozen in place. Immediately Katherine grabbed both her companions' arms and sprinted to the car and scrambled wildly to get inside, the mob in hot pursuit after them. Paul madly started the car and shot speedily to the main road where it was narrowly missed by a ten wheeler truck.

They panted wildly and didn't stop until they arrived in Yorkside. Paul stopped at the parking lot of the hotel. It took him a full minute to compose himself and calm down.

"I don't believe it!" he said breathlessly, staring straight ahead at the windshield.

"It ain't fair," John wiped the sweat from his face with his towel. "I hate to say this, but I wish everyone would buzz off,"

"What do you mean it ain't fair? It's brilliant! Love it! Such great publicity," he frowned at John as if he lost his marbles. "I'll go out to get some ice cream. Wait for me," he tumbled out of the car and zipped along the lot. Katherine watched him dumbfounded while John scratched his hair and wiped away his glasses.

"What's gotten into him?" she ventured timidly.

"That's peculiar, alright, but that's normal for McCartney,"

"I thought those situations get'll you down?"

"Of course, it did. it'll bring us down occasionally. Paul's the one who loves all the attention, though. He always said it's always good publicity for us." He pulled a funny face. "Funny, even if he loves it, we had to protect ourselves from the mob. We're a bit claustrophobic,"

"Why don't you get a bodyguard?" she asked practically. "You're famous folks. You should get someone to protect you from the mob,"

John nodded. "I tried suggesting that idea to our manager, but he brushed it away saying, it was absolute unnecessary," he paused. "Y'know, Paul's the complete opposite of me. He rarely gets angry. Even if you endlessly pushed him around, he just laughs it off and ignores it. He's laid-back, y'know. Very tolerant. And it's also a good thing he takes this thing quite lightly,"

"I thought you were getting used to all of this," Katherine asked.

"Of course, we did. D'you remember when you first saw each other and were you chased all across town by fan girls? He told me later that night that even though he was tired for all of that nonsense from all of those girl maniacs, he was still ecstatic by the attention we're getting."

"Attention hogger," she giggled.

"You say that right. Could you believe what he did? He wants to hold a press con in this town! Can you believe it? We're not really keen on it, but he always insists that it's 'greater publicity for us and not to mention we'll please fans more and they'll be happy and get more attention.' That's a direct quote mind you, "

"He's born to be in show biz," Katherine commented, still giggling. "He should have been a manager or a publicist. He really gets it on his head,"

John shook his head disbelievingly. "Believe it or not, he's ain't a self-centered guy. Even if he loves the public and all of that, he's still dedicated to his work," They both fell silent for awhile.

"I wonder what kept him," Katherine counters.

"Did he tell you yet…?" John pulled a mysterious face at her.

"Whatever do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Oh, I suppose he didn't,"

"What?!" she demanded.

"We-ell, did he tell you something….. you know quite out of the ordinary…" Katherine tried to remember the earlier conversation she had with Paul.

"Uhm.. Well, he gave me some flowers,".

John smiled broadly. "Is that all?... So I suppose this is what he meant he's taking it slow…"

"What?" Katherine asked, curious. Before he answer, the door at the driver seat opened and Paul appeared, shiny faced but still cute carrying a large container of ice cream. "George chucked this out, thinking this was expired," he tells them.

John guffawed heartily. "You tricked him didn't you?"

Paul sneered. "Yep. I even stole some of his babies when he wasn't looking," he said smugly. He produced a plastic bag full of jelly babies. Laughing all the way, Paul handed out spoons while John patted him on the back with renewed respect to his younger friend. Together, they tuned to a kind of eating that only George can perfect. Paul took an opportunity to smile and wink at Katherine. It was funny, she thought as she savored the chocolate chip flavor ice cream, even if these boys are the hottest and trendiest band in the country, they were still people. She was happy she get to know the real them.


End file.
